


Body Language

by CandyLaughter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Disabled Character, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonverbal Character, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyLaughter/pseuds/CandyLaughter
Summary: A nonverbal omega's caretaker pokemon helps him through his heat for the first time.
Relationships: Lucario (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Body Language

Lucario was the only one that made him feel safe.

Teddy didn’t care how common, how stereotypical, how _cliché_ that was. Lucario had looked after him for as long as he’d been living on his own, he’d kept Teddy out of trouble and off the streets, and he always stepped in if anyone tried to bother him. And Teddy adored him.

Teddy’s heat was almost here, so Lucario had been reminding him every time he tried to leave that it was a dangerous time of year for him, and Teddy had largely stayed home. That was fine; he had puzzles and books at home, food to prepare for him and his pokemon, his garden to tend to. Lucario worked and played with him, and reminded him when it was time for food or for bed.

Over the last day, Teddy’s cunt had gotten itchy and swollen and wet, making it harder than usual to focus. He rubbed his thighs together when he knelt to weed the garden, and absently pushed his hand into his pants to rub while he was cooking.

Lucario’s nose was right, as usual. He’d be in heat soon.

Lucario was acting more protective than usual when Teddy sat down with their dinners, putting his own in front of him and Lucario’s only a little to one side. He herded Teddy against the corner of the couch, away from the door, and buried his nose into the crook of Teddy’s neck until he snorted with laughter, squirming as Lucario’s fur tickled him.

He pushed the pokemon away when his stomach grumbled, and Lucario growled at him softly, but his eyes were warm and playful. He stayed between Teddy and the front door, but started to eat his chicken and rice with unreserved enthusiasm, licking the leftover grains off of his muzzle. Teddy grinned a little, and ate his own with the same abandon. Chicken and rice was always a good and easy meal for when his heat was this close, and it would probably make up most of his food for the next couple of days.

He turned on the television when he was done, flicking through the channels until he found a cooking show he and Lucario both liked. Lucario offered him a pillow, nudging it closer until Teddy accepted it, and he absently placed it between his legs as he watched the show. The pressure soothed his itchy, hot cunt, and he rubbed against it in tiny jerks without thinking, sighing in pleasure.

Lucario settled against him and started lapping at his throat, and Teddy giggled, breath hitching a little as Lucario’s hot tongue ran over the sensitive skin. He tilted his head to give Lucario more access, and Lucario grunted and licked faster, huffing against Teddy’s skin.

Teddy moaned softly, hips rolling against the pillow he straddled, and it was at that point that he realized his heat had started in earnest, and he needed to touch himself now. He needed to jerk off. His cunt ached to be filled.

He pressed himself closer to Lucario without thinking, encouraging the pokemon to lick his neck more, sending shivers down his spine and into his tingling clit. One of his hands landed on the pokemon’s hip, perilously closer to the sheath of his cock, which Teddy had only glanced at before, wistful and curious in the depths of his heat. Lucario growled against his neck in approval, and Teddy humped the pillow a few more times, feeling his slick smear around his underwear.

He wanted to know what Lucario’s cock would feel like inside him.

Teddy’s shirt was too hot and confining, and he tugged at the hem and whimpered until Lucario helped him take it off, furry paws gliding over Teddy’s overheated skin. Teddy’s cunt throbbed at the feeling, and he shivered in pleasure, hips moving shamelessly against the folded pillow.

Lucario reached down then, and Teddy whined loudly as he started to fiddle with the waistband of Teddy’s jeans, pressing so close to where Teddy was hottest and most needy. A minute later, the buttons of his jeans popped open, and Lucario coaxed Teddy into lifting his hips long enough for Lucario to pull the jeans and underwear off.

Teddy felt much better with all of his clothes off, and without hesitation he thanked Lucario for it, batting the pillow aside to bury himself against Lucario, pressed together from top to bottom and panting into the pokemon’s neck as his fur rubbed beautifully against all of Teddy’s most sensitive parts. Teddy moaned softly with each breath, grinding himself against Lucario’s soft thigh, sparks of pleasure shooting up from his swollen clit and his needy hole begging for more.

For a minute, Lucario didn’t even seem to breathe, and Teddy was just starting to worry when Lucario abruptly turned them both over, pinning Teddy under him. His eyes were hooded with clear pleasure, his tongue hanging out a little, breath just as labored as Teddy’s. And Teddy could feel his cock pressed up against Teddy’s bare skin, half-emerged from its sheath, already wet at the tip.

Teddy thought that the next step was obvious. He hooked his legs around Lucario’s hips, pressing their groins together, humped up a few times, and whined desperately. Lucario needed to be inside him. He needed to fill Teddy up. Teddy needed it. Teddy needed him.

Lucario looked at him for a few moments, panting heavily, and then leaned down, lapped at Teddy’s cheek a few times, and thrust against Teddy. His cock slid slickly against Teddy’s bare cunt, and Teddy mewled pleadingly, hips twitching in arousal. He thrust again, and on the third managed to press inside, slow and deliberate, slipping easily into Teddy’s wet canal.

Teddy went limp, muscles relaxing as he accepted the swell of Lucario’s hot, throbbing cock, soothing the ache between his legs. His breath hitched a couple times, back arching a little as Lucario pressed into him, making him feel full and whole and so, so good. Soft, breathy whimpers started to pull themselves from his throat as Lucario began to bottom out, and he trembled, blissed out and feverishly hot.

Lucario stayed there, lapping at Teddy’s cheek and throat, until Teddy started to squirm, hips thrusting impatiently against the pokemon. Lucario growled in quiet pleasure, and finally, finally began to rock in and out, the veins of his cock dragging against the walls of Teddy’s tight cunt. Teddy gasped and panted, squeezing around him instinctively, and Lucario grunted in pleasure, bucking into him involuntarily.

Teddy moaned, loud and hitching, and his hips had only just started to squirm and roll under Lucario when the pokemon’s paw was there, rubbing furred knuckles against Teddy’s hot clit. Teddy whimpered, pleased, and just ran his hands up Lucario’s body to bring his shoulder closer, where Teddy could nuzzle against it, panting into his fur and gasping with each thrust.

Lucario’s thick cock rubbed around inside him, grinding against the hot spots in his inner walls and making him moan with each hot throb. He wanted more. He needed more. Lucario’s cock felt so good, so much better than the dildos he usually rode and rubbed on, and Teddy wanted _more._ He was so hot.

Lucario kept his pace almost painfully even and measured, eyes closed and grunting softly with each roll of his hips, seeming to relish every moment of his cock inside Teddy. Teddy didn’t take his eyes off him, panting in need as every second built his heat higher, every grind of Lucario’s hips bringing him closer, the knot in his groin tighter, his skin warmer, more sensitive, more…

Oh, oh, _oh…_

Teddy’s cunt clenched and he came with a gasp, shaking and shivering under Lucario, hips twitching with every burst and spark of pleasure. Lucario fucked him through it, milking every second of pleasure out of him, and within minutes Teddy was moaning again, still burning up, hips rocking back up into Lucario.

Lucario’s cock felt so good. Lucario’s fur felt so good. Teddy had always loved Lucario’s fur, and now he couldn’t get enough of it, rubbing his skin against him to feel the texture sending sparks and shivers through his whole body.

Lucario’s muzzle wrinkled, and he started to growl quietly, hips speeding up, fucking Teddy faster. Teddy took it greedily, hands clutching at Lucario, whimpering soft and quick. Lucario’s cock was rubbing him in all the right places and he could feel his pleasure building higher and higher, Lucario thrusting against _just that right spot, yes, yes, harder-_

Felt so good, felt so good, Teddy needed, Teddy needed _more._ Teddy needed Lucario’s hands rubbing hungrily at his chest, and Lucario’s breath on his neck, and Lucario’s fur, oh, Lucario’s fur that made Teddy’s clit feel like heaven.

Lucario barked, and bucked into Teddy, hard and ruthless. Teddy yelped, and Lucario did it again, cock jerking and spilling. Teddy moved his hips insistently, begging for just a little more with fast little breathless moans, he was so close, he needed, he _needed._ Lucario didn’t seem to pay any mind, lost in his own pleasure, bucking slow and harshly- and then on the last one a large knot of flesh pressed against Teddy’s slick cunt, and Lucario shoved it against him, and then inside.

Teddy whined, feeling the overlarge knot spread him open, and then humped at it desperately, hips twitching and jerking harder, harder, until he came again, shivering and whimpering. Lucario growled into his throat, buried to the hilt, and only when he relaxed, his cock finally done twitching and spurting inside Teddy, did he start licking him again, rapid and sated and soothing.

Teddy crooned in soft pleasure, and, slowly, relaxed under him, letting the pokemon settle his weight on top of him. He pressed a chaste kiss to Lucario’s cheek, pleased, and then turned his head to watch the television. They’d missed the last episode, but the next one had already started.

The next wave of Teddy’s heat wouldn’t be for a couple more episodes, but from the way Lucario was growling happily against his chest, he thought Lucario would be okay with helping him through that one too.

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Tumblr @ CandyLaughter.


End file.
